


Rest

by Batmanssleeves



Series: Hugs and reassurances [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmanssleeves/pseuds/Batmanssleeves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2. Dick is hurt for the first time on patrol, but Bruce is there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest

 

     "Next up are the fantastic flying Graysons in their new death-defying act without a safety net!"

     Stuck in the clutches of a memory, Dick could only watch as he relived the worst moment of his life.

     From his perch on the opposite platform from his parents, he could see the all the nooks and crannies of Haly's big top tent, from the audience to the spots behind the trapeze where the ropes were secured. Dick watched his mother lead the first maneuver, his heart clenching at the sight of the face he missed so much as she gripped the trapeze bar and swung towards him. Dick wished he could stop right there, call off the act and save his parents from what was to come, but he was stuck like a gear linked with its brethren, moving through the same exact actions as he had done many times in his dreams. Before his mother hit the high point of her swing, Dick grabbed the bar hooked onto his platform and swung it down for her to transfer onto, somersaulting twice in midair between jumps.

     Waiting for his part of the act, Dick's attention wandered around, his eyes catching on a glint directly below the opposing platform. His mind raced as he saw Zucco lurking in the shadows, a knife in his hand. Dick's hands trembled, but all he could do was watch when the man looked up and straight at him, and it wasn't until pain flared in his gut that he realized that wasn't a knife but a _gun_ but it was too late for Dick as he pitched forward and began to free fall down where there was no net to cushion his fall. It didn't really matter to Dick, though, because all he could feel was _relief_ that for once, even if it was only in his dreams, his parents were finally safe.

* * *

 

     Dick jolted up, his sight going white as pain exploded from his abdomen and sent him reeling. Instantly Batman was there, cowl down, to push him back as he tried to hold back nausea.

     "Easy, chum. You'll pull your stitches."

     Dick focused on the sound of Bruce's voice as he regained his composure, still shivering from the effects of his nightmare. Slowly he lifted his arms to his gut, feeling the bandages. The pain radiating from his bullet wound refused to let him relax into the bed, and he remained tense while trying to find a comfortable position.

     Noticing his discomfort, Bruce walked over to the IV drip that led to the needle in the crook of Dick's arm and refilled it with some morphine. Almost instantly the drug mixed in with the other medicines in the bag and fed into his system. Dick's eyes began to grow heavy and the pain in his abdomen started to dull. Dick turned his head to look at Bruce.

     "You should have been more careful out there," Bruce admonished him softly. "You almost got yourself killed. What were you thinking?"

     "The bullet was headed towards you," Dick's words were beginning to slur together. "I couldn't think, I just jumped."

     Dick held his arms out tentatively, and Bruce gently gathered his ward into his arms. The young boy wrapped his arms around his father's neck and gripped him as hard as he could, relaxing in his hold. The two stayed there until Dick dozed off.

 

_I was so worried about you._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
